Enemies Engaged
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: Whilst fighting, two men appear and interrupts Kim and Shego's battle and they claim that Kim is royal! What more, Kim and Shego are ENGAGED! WILL BE DELETED SOON TO MAKE WAY FOR THE REDUX. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT OF THIS STORY THUS FAR. :3
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney, as do the other characters. Except my OCs. If I decide to throw in any.

Btw, sorry for the lame country name... I ran out of ideas on what made-up country that starts with Y so I took it. ;;;

(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)

"Will you just _give up_?" Shego said somewhat sarcastically as she executed a series of kicks and punches to her arch-nemesis.

"Look who's talking." Kim countered coolly as she dodged the attacks and gave some back.

As the two women exchanged blows and insults, the males were busy with their own banter. Though on a much smaller scale. "Ow!" was the common word between Ron and Dr. Drakken as they dragged on with their sissy fight. Slap after slap after slap. It was exhilarating. Really.

"You know, Kimmie, I'd hate to be attached to you." Shego suddenly said. '_Wait. wha? Where'd _that _come from?_' Shego thought. The same thing was circling around Kim's mind as well. But it's too late to take it back now.

"Same goes here. It'd be a nightmare." Came Kim's rebuttal.

"Oh yeah? Well, it'd be Hell cleaning up after your messes!"

"At least my furniture and clothes aren't _only_ black and green!"

Shego actually looked insulted at that one. "Ex-CUSE _me_!! At least I can cook without setting something on fire!!"

"Well I-" before Kim could finish, there came an interruption.

"HALT!!"

Everything came to a sudden, well, halt. Even Kim and Shego's 'heated' argument.

Two men in dark black suits suddenly entered the evil lair as if it were a normal building. One was young-looking and had jet black hair. The other was bald and looked like he was in his forties. They looked as if they had something important to announce.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but who the fuck are you?" Shego asked as she walked up to them.

"We are with the Risen Official Yasterkian Army of Liberty. We have come as we have urgent matters to discuss with you and Miss Possible." The bald man answered.

"What kind of matters?" Shego asked again.

"It is a private matter, madam. We shall have to discuss it privately." The young one said, eyeing Ron and Dr. Drakken.

"Shego?" Kim said as she walked up to them.

"Hurry up. They wanna talk about something." Shego said lamely as she walked outside, apparently wanting to talk what ever the men came for in private.

"After you." The older man said politely as he gestured for Kim to go first.

"Thank you." Kim said just as politely as she went off to follow Shego.

As soon as Kim was out of hearing range, the older one nodded to his colleague as if to signal something.

&

"So, what's the sitch?" Kim said.

"Have you ever heard of Yasterkia, Miss Possible?" The older man asked.

"I can't say I have, sorry."

"As expected. You have no idea of your importance to our country." The younger said with a sigh.

"Jason!" The bald man said sternly.

"Um, excuse me?" Kim said a little meekly.

"Huh? Oh, right. Forgive me." The man straightened his suit. "You see, Miss Possible, you're next in line for our throne."


	2. Chapter 1

"You see, Miss Possible, you're next in line for our throne

_"You see, Miss Possible, you're next in line for our throne."_

(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)

"P-pardon?" Kim stammered. Was she hearing this right?

"Yes, what you just heard is true enough. You, Miss Kimberly Ann Possible, are our new reigning queen." The young one, Jason, confirmed.

Kim faced him with a pale expression. "B-but... How? Why?"

"Tradition states that you are royal. As to why, it's best not to explain. It is... complicated." The older said.

"Miss Possible and Miss Go, would you like to come to our jet? It is of much more favorable condition than the humidity of this jungle." Jason said as he bowed slightly and gestured the ladies to walk ahead. Shego strode to where he was pointing with Kim awkwardly following behind her.

&

"Wow." was all that Kim could say about the giant private jet.

"Like it? It's yours, actually." Jason said as he stepped up from behind.

"Really?!" Kim exclaimed as she turned to face Jason sharply.

"Yes, of course. Why would I lie to your Highness?" Jason replied playfully.

"Good. I'd chop your head off if you did." Kim said with a smirk. Then, they laughed.

"Hey, Pumpkin."

Kim jumped a bit before regaining her composure. "Y-yes, Shego?"

"Baldy's calling ya. Says' need to further explain things. C'mon." Shego said as she took Kim by the wrist and led her to 'baldy'.

"Have a seat. Might I order you something? Coffee? Hot cocoa? This is going to be a very long topic and I expect a lot of questions." The senior said from behind his desk.

"Coffee. Columbian brewed." Shego stated.

"Can I have the cocoa?" Kim requested.

"But of course." He said as he ordered it through his phone. Shortly after, a waitress wearing what seemed to be a French maid outfit, came in and served the steaming hot beverages.

"So what're we talking about here?" Shego asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Matters concerning everything and anything." He answered.

(2 or so hours later... Skipping all the boring chatter and debates... Lazy… is a bad author XP)

"Okay, Baldy. We've covered everything but who and where she's going to live in." Shego stated.

"Ah, Her Highness will naturally stay at the royal palace."

"And who resides there? Other than the hands?"

"Her consort, of course."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kim shouted. She'd been quiet all this time. Just letting Shego do all the talking. She seemed to know what she was talking about, oddly enough.

"I agree, Princess. 'What the fuck', indeed. Just _who_ is her consort?"

"Yeah, I refuse to have that kind of relationship with someone I don't even know!"

"We know, Your Majesty. You've known this person for years."

"Oh?" Shego started. "Then who is it?"

"Why, you, of course."

Kim was agape with shock; frozen in her seat like a statue.

Shego didn't say anything. She didn't move. She didn't make a face. She didn't react. After a few seconds, she simply stood up and looked at the man in front of her, as if asking a question.

He, knowing this would happen, pressed a button and a door leading outside opening next to the green woman. He looked up at her and said, "Try to hold it until you're at least 500 meters from the plane, thank you."

The professional thief nodded and ran out.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Jason was outside, sipping a hot mug of tea and flirting with the waitress that had just served Kim and Shego moments ago.

As he made a joke that made the maid laugh, an explosion of gigantic proportions occurred. It was so powerful, the ground shook hard and bits of Drakken's foiled lair crumbled. Also, the tea he was holding spilled onto his pants. Not only was it embarrassing, it was painful as the drink was still hot. As much as he wanted to cry out of pain, he was silenced by Shego's scream.

"_THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

XPXDXPXDXPXD

ok, so i just edited this chapter. not much of an update. sorry, guys.


	3. Chapter 2

"_THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)

"B-But!! We're both girls!!!" Kim stammered out as her face turned beet red.

"We know. We can't do anything about it. It's something your ancestor wrote in stone. Well, not really stone, but you get the picture."

"Which one of her ancestors, really?"

Kim looked at the emerging Shego. She seemed nonchalant about the situation but Kim knew she was pissed from the outburst just now.

"There'd be too many 'great's in that one. To put it simply, one from 1509."

"Wow. A half-millennia old legacy, huh? Did you know you had royal blood, Pumpkin?"

"No. My parents never told me. I don't think they knew, either."

"It is fairly faint but you're the only living descendant nonetheless. In any case, do you accept the course they have set for you?" The man asked, looking directly into Kim's eyes

"Umm..." Kim looked at Shego.

"Whatchu lookin' at me for?" The brunette said, folding her arms.

"If I accept this, then you'll be m-my c-cons-sort." Kim pulled herself together. "I think you have some say in this as well."

"Hey, I'm okay with whatever. It's all you."

"You're really okay with this?"

"Yeah. Go and be decisive for once." She smirked.

"Hey! Hmph." Kim pouted, then looked at the yet-to-be-named man. Her parents have always told her to fulfill whatever responsibility that had been bestowed on her; no matter what. She saved the world numerous times, she 's the captain of her school's cheerleading team, she's Editor-in-chief of her school newspaper; she wasn't about to back out now. "I accept. I'll take it on."

"Very well. Then, I suggest you tell your parents." He looked at both of them slowly. "Together."

"Why...?" She asked, curious.

"Yeah. Why do I have to go? It's practically none of my effing business." Shego agreed.

"Because, with you both already accepting all this, you are now legally bonded by Yasterkian rule."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. In the past few hours, she had been bombarded with shock after shock, after shock. First, she was an heir to a country, then she was supposed to rule it with _Shego_, of all people, acting as her consort and _now_, she had to break the news to her parents _with_ the green skinned woman. Kim felt her vision go blur and the last thing she heard before the darkness consumed her was Shego's voice calling her name in a panicked tone.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"... all that and..." Shego.

"... but still...."

"... yes, but then you..." The official.

"... waking up." Kim felt a warm, comforting hand hold her left hand. "Kimmie, are you awake?"

"... Hnn...?" Kim mumbled, her eyelids still heavy. 'S-Shego...?' After a few seconds of struggling, Kim managed to open her eyes enough to see. The one holding her hand was her mother, not Shego. Somehow, she felt disappointed. She looked around, noticing that she was in a hospital. She turned to her right and saw Shego there.

"Glad to see you back with the living, Princess." Shego said. Kim gave her a weak smile. She wanted to say something, but found her mouth dry. She tried to say something to signal her Mom. The other redhead smiled gently and held out a cup of water with a straw for her daughter.

"It's okay, Kim. You just passed out from shock." Dr. Ann Possible said, glaring daggers at the bald man beside her when she said the last sentence.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, we have already explained the situation to your parents."

"A-And...?" Kim managed to say.

"You'll be moving into your new residence in Yasterkia in two weeks' time."

Kim fainted again.

"You know..." Shego started as she looked at the man opposite of her. "Methinks I should beat the Hell outta you for doing that to poor Kimmie."

The older Possible of the two present chuckled, secretly agreeing with the raven-haired woman full-heartedly.


	4. Chapter 3

Well... Chapter... what? 3? 4?

_"Methinks I should beat the Hell outta you for doing that to poor Kimmie."_

(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)

Shego went through _years_ of hardcore training under a strict regimen to master her emotions. She had to deal with excruciating pain every time she let loose of her cool. She had had the displeasure of having the best, and disciplined, master of all. Despite all that, she had learned to relax these past couple of years. She showed annoyance, pleasure and anger freely. Today, however, she was showing an emotion quite unbecoming of her.

Shego was twitchy.

She had good reason, though. She was stuck in a situation she had deemed 'worst time of my life'; and that was above all the near-death experiences she faced in her early career in crime. What was she currently going through that was so bad, you ask?

She was sitting in the middle of the couch in her parents' house with her father sitting on her right, blubbering incomprehensible words. Kim was blushing furiously and seemed to shrink to the size of an action figure while sitting so close to the edge of her seat it looked like she was about to fall off. And, worst of all, her mother was just sitting on an isolated chair with that smug all-knowing smirk plastered on her face. But as second by awkward second passed, her anxiousness was giving way to a much more familiar emotion. Annoyance. If the situation didn't change soon, she would personally guarantee someone in the room more than just a few missing teeth.

Alexander and Sheila Green were a good-looking couple who looked younger than they actually were. Despite both being over 60, they were fit and showed no signs of losing their youthful nature to time. Sheila was slim and had curves that would make a model envious. It was obvious where Shego got all her looks from. She had the most youthful hazel eyes Kim had ever seen and her chestnut hair looked as smooth as silk.

Her husband was no pushover, either. Alex still had the same chiseled physique he had back when he was 25, albeit more tan for some reason. His dark hair was stylishly messy with a few strands falling on his clear face and his eyes still had their cunning gleam. However, he looked much older and way more stressed than he did not 2 hours ago.

If you had asked either female in the room, they'd have said he was over-reacting so much, he may just be hyperventilating. It had started with Shego and Kim coming, which was a shock in and of itself since Shego rarely visits what with her evil career and Kim being her arch enemy and all. But what had been the coup de grace was Shego bluntly saying that she was legally married to her rival and nemesis.

Suddenly, in mid-blab, Alex turned to his only daughter, his expression pathetic and the wrinkles on his face more and more obvious. "And I thought you were straight! Why didn't you _tell us_?!"

"Honey, that's kinda changing the topic." Sheila said as she placed a somewhat comforting hand on her hubby's knee. Instead of him calming down as everyone wanted, he faced the woman he had been with for the last 30 years. Sheila was always loyal. Never flirting with strange men, obeyed his decisions unless they were/turned stupid. Could cook a helluva dinner and was a great housewife. Perfectly gorgeous, too.

"Could _you _ be a lesbian, too?!"

The light brunette stared at the man before her with a raised brow. Her look was of the 'are you serious?' kind. As one might do when put in this situation, Sheila.... laughed. It started as a snicker but steadily grew to a giggle and then a full-hearted laugh. It proved to be highly contagious. Soon enough, Shego started laughing too; followed soon after by a very relieved and relaxed redhead. Alex, remarkably still in shock from his child's announcement, continued rambling.

"I mean, I've noticed you looking at younger women too and you've also been spending a lot more time with your girlfriends- Oh my God! They're not _really _your girlfriends, right?! They're just your friends, right?!! You haven't been having an affair with them, right?! RIGHT??!!!!"

The green-eyed gracefully aging man was obviously having an anxiety attack and looked like he was ready to run around in circles and scream frantically at any minute. The very thought was hilarious. Thus, the women laughed harder.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"So _you're _not a lesbian..." The not-so-young man stated while looking at his spouse, Sheila. He slowly turned to his left, "And you're... you're..."

"Lawfully bonded to a girl 5 years my junior, yes." Shego nodded blankly.

Alex took a deep breath and exhaled as he sunk into his seat. "This is a lot to take in..."

"It isn't _that _mu-" the hazel-eyed woman stopped herself. "No, you're right. It _is _a lot to digest."

Shego spared a glance at the clock hanging on the wall and, as if she had been waiting for that very second, she stood up. "Well, it's been great catching up with you folks. I'd promised Kimmie's parents she'd be home before 10."

"But that's 5 hours from now." Sheila whined, not wanting to let her daughter go so easily. She hardly gets the chance to see her on any occasion. They should spend more time together.

"I wanted to take Cupcake here somewhere. There's something I want to show her."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Kim asked, curious.

"You'll find out soon enough, Pumpkin." Shego winked at her with a grin, which earned her a blush.

"Before you go, will you follow me for a while?" Sheila said as she, too, stood up and walked out of the room.

Shego sighed heavily, seemingly knowing what was about to happen. "Gimme a minute." She grumbled as she followed her mother.

As soon as the two left, Alex turned to Kim. "So...." He started as casually as he could. "How did you two get engaged?"

The redheaded teen hero laughed awkwardly. "Well... That's a pretty funny story..."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Yeah? What is it, Mom?" Shego asked lazily as she seated herself on a nearby chair.

For the first time since Shego arrived, Sheila looked nervous. The green tinted young woman noticed the change in demeanor but gave no indication. "Well, Kath, I-"

"Just out with it, already. Don't try to be 'subtle' with me." The thief stood up from her seat and went to get herself a glass of water. "God, does anybody actually think that approach works?" She said, just before she took a sip of her drink.

Sheila took a deep breath. '_Well, here goes nothing._' "Kim's not pregnant, is she?"

Whatever liquid that was about to go down Shego's throat got caught down the way and the mighty supervillain was soon choking on plain water. She then gave her mother a look that practically screamed, 'You gotta be shitting me.'

Sheila grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

Shego facepalmed so hard, that when she removed her hand, a huge red handprint was in its place.


	5. Chapter 4

And here is chapter 4!!! . . . . . . sort of.

(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)

"What happened to your face?" Kim asked with a raised brow.

"You're better off not knowing, Kimmie. Trust me." Shego said in an 'I wish _I_ never knew' tone. With that, Shego grabbed Kim by the wrist and dragged her to her bike outside.

* * *

"So, what's the 'surprise'?"

"Like I said, Kimmie, you'll find out soon enough." Shego said as she sped through traffic. "But now, just hold on to your panties!" She said as she revved up the engine and did a wheelie before going faster. Kim clutched on to Shego since her life really was depending on it but just couldn't ignore how nice and warm it was to hold her.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now, Princess." A sultry voice whispered into her ear. Then, Shego proceeded to lick Kim's neck a little; teasing her.

Blushing, Kim slowly opened one eye. She gasped at the sight. "You gotta be kidding me."

"I kid you not, my dear real-life Princess."

(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)

Oh, yes, I did just do that.


	6. NOTIFICATION

I would like to notify everyone that me and my new co-writer Neo the Saiyan Angel will do a redux of this fic.

Thus, this story will be deleted in a week or so.

Thank you for all the support (reviews, favs and alerts)! 


End file.
